Fifty Shades of Park
by The Min's
Summary: Fifty Shade of Park. With Yoonmin as a Cast here. Another Remake. BTS FIction. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Kim Namjoon**

 **A/N : This is come what you asked me before gengsss…. Ini Remake. Oke jadi jangan ada yg membandingkan dengan couple lain lagi-_- Disini aku sedikit merubah beberapa part untuk ku sesuaikan dengan couple tersayang ini. Have fun!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **BAB 1**

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku - susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Jeon Jungkook karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir.

Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata karamel, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

Jungkook adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa.

Jadi disinilah aku. Aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak - hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seattle dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Park Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui Jungkook untuk wawancara.

Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya. Jungkook meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu. "Yoongi-ya, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu." Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. "Tolonglah," "Jungkook memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan.

Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang strawberry dan mata foxy cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. Aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku diinginkan. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Jungkook. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol? "

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya. "

"aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti "Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Jungkook, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Yoongi - seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Jungkook membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Jungkook bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik - dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Vancouver, Washington menuju Portland dan I-5. Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seattle sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Jungkook meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin Wanda, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Park Jimin. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Park Jimin House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja - yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi menggantikan Jeon Jungkook. "

"Tunggu sebentar, Miss Min."

Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Jungkook daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. Aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini sudah lebih baik-cerdas.

Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Miss Jeon sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Miss Min. kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh."

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar. Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. Aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi. Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Miss Min, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?"

Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih. Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seattle yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Jungkook karena tidak memberikanku biografi singkat. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian itu menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuatku gelisah.

Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Min Yoongi. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Park Jimin berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang suai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri.

"Miss Min?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Park akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah? Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisikku.

"Olivia, tolong ambilkan Nona Min segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Olivia bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"aku minta maaf, Miss Min, Olivia adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Park akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Olivia kembali dengan segelas air es. "Ini untukmu, Miss Min."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Mungkin Mr. Park ini bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya harus berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang tidak begitu tinggi menjulang, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah. Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Park Jimin." Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya.

Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Olivia segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser. "Mr. Park akan menemui anda sekarang, Miss Min. Langsung saja masuk, " kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk - langsung saja masuk" Dia tersenyum ramah. Aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Sialan besar - aku dan dua kaki kiriku! Aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. Park Jimin, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow - dia begitu muda.

"Miss Jeon." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak.

"Aku Park Jimin. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk? "

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tidak begitu tinggi tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, abu-abu terang yang menyorot tajam padaku.

Note : tolong ini dikasih saran dan kritik :( karna aku merasa kesulitan dalam me-remake. Well ,ini aslinya kan berbahasa inggris yang walaupun sudah ada versi Indonesia-nya tetep aja ada beberapa kata yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Jadi mohon maklumi yaa:( beberapa hal juga aku ubah untuk kepentingan couple unyu-unyu kita ini. Tapi untuk latar tempat ? pake versi asli yaaa karna aku sendiri lebih suka latar tempat versi asli wkwk

So, next or delete ?


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Kim Namjoon**

 **A/N : This is come what you asked me before gengsss…. Ini Remake. Oke jadi jangan ada yg membandingkan dengan couple lain lagi-_- Disini aku sedikit merubah beberapa part untuk ku sesuaikan dengan couple tersayang ini. Have fun!**

 **Happy Reading**

"Miss Jeon." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak.

"Aku Park Jimin. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk? "

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tidak begitu tinggi tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, abu-abu terang yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-"gumamku. Jika orang ini lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu.

Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku. "Miss Jeon sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Park. "

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Min Yoongi. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Jungkook, mm ... Jungkook ... um ... Nona Jeon di Washington State. "

"aku paham," katanya singkat. aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin.

"Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L. Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton," kata Park Jimin ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa," gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius. "aku sangat setuju, Miss Min," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Jungkook dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Park tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar - aku berharap - aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung.

Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Miss Min," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Jungkook, maksudku, Miss Jeon, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini. "

Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja - akan hadir pada penyerahan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr Park."

Aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku. "Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk membuat semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa semua keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya.

Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa. "Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Miss Min, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. Aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik " Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema dimana seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri begitu ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. Aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Jungkook - tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut. "aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Miss Min. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. aku pikir ini seeperti yang dikatakan Harvey Firestone yang 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan.' "

"kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Miss Min," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi. Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Miss Min. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu - kekuasaan, jika kau mau mengatakannya. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih. "

Mulutku menganga. Aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya. "Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. Aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Miss Min." Sebuah senyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi."

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan merasa dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan - aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam hal-secara fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya. "aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Miss Min, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Jungkook, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?" aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja: apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki ketertarikan pada kapal. Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? "

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta." Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatapku ,memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk didekati?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Jungkook.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Miss Min. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana di Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona Jeon dari punggungku. Dia mendesak dan mendesak Public Relation ku, dan aku kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Jungkook dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Miss Min, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia?" Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal - memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? "

"aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip - Carnegie bilang: Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki. Aku sangat individual, fokus. Aku suka kontrol – untuk diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol.

"aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya.

Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku yang merasakan. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Jungkook memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu yang membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi?. Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung.

Alisnya berkerut-kerut. "aku tidak tau."

Ketertarikanku terusik. "Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Miss Min." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan.

Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu. Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia menjawab tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. Aku mencoba lagi.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu. "

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park ?" Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja? Sialan Jungkook dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Yoongi, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"aku meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini" Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?" Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err ... tidak. Jungkook - Miss Jeon - dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Jungkook, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak Dia teman sekamarku." Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata abu-abunya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luar biasa tenang. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya." Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. Park, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi. "

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Andrea. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Andrea ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Andrea nampak linglung. Park Jimin memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku. "Baiklah, Mr. Park Jimin," ia bergumam, lalu keluar.

Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku. "Sampai di mana kita tadi, Miss Min?" Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Min' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"aku ingin tahu tentangmu. aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata abu-abunya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Apa yang dia inginkan ? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat ... mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?" Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seattle bersama Jungkook, mencari tempat tinggal, mencari pekerjaan. Aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Park. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku." Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana berupa kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya," bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi - sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr Park, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke WSU di Vancouver?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Mulai hujan.

"Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa.

Mengapa ia harus peduli?

"Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif. "Terima kasih untuk wawancara, Mr. Park."

"senang dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa. Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Miss Min." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kita pernah bertemu lagi? aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kita masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Park Jimin" Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Miss Min." Dia memberikan senyum kecil. Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr Park Jimin," tukasku, dan senyumnya lebar. Aku senang kau menemukanku menghibur, aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Andrea dan Olivia berdua matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?"

"Ya." Olivia melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Park Jimin mengambil darinya sebelum Olivia dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu. Park Jimin meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu - Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya. Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putusasa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku.

"Yoongi," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

" ," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

TBC

Note: kemaren banyak yang minta di bikini remake ini ,tp pas dibikinin pada gak muncul di kotak review :( huhu

But ,buat semua yang udah menyempatkan sedikit waktunya buat review TERIMAKASIHHH~~~~

ME LOVE YOU HIHIHI

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Kim Namjoon**

 **A/N : This is come what you asked me before gengsss…. Ini Remake. Oke jadi jangan ada yg membandingkan dengan couple lain lagi-_- Disini aku sedikit merubah beberapa part untuk ku sesuaikan dengan couple tersayang ini. Have fun!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **BAB 2**

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seattle.

Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin yang menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku. Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Park Jimin, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa. Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apaan ini? Bersandar salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil. Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakangku, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku.

Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri - tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan. Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu - dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan.

Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Jungkook tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya. Sambil meluncur di sepanjang I-5, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar - seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi.

Dan pertanyaan Jungkook - ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Jeon Jungkook! aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata abu-abu tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati.

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Park Jimin lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya. Lupakan, Yoongi, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan dibelakangmu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. Aku beralih pada MP3 player dan ku keraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas. Ketika aku sampai I-5, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kami tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Vancouver, Washington, dekat dengan kampus Vancouver dari WSU. Aku beruntung - orang tua Jungkook membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Jungkook akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Yoongi! Kau kembali". Jungkook duduk di ruang tamu kita, dikelilingi oleh buku.

Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian - meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flannel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama."

Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Yoongi-ya, terima kasih banyak untuk mau melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?"

Oh tidak - ini dia, Inkuisisi Jeon Jungkook. Aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens - dan muda. Benar-benar muda."

Jungkook menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya. "Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar"

Jungkook menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Ya ampun, Yoongi, aku minta maaf -aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar. "Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku - seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Berapa umur dia sih?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Yoongi, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik" Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur.

Aku memeriksa arlojiku. "Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Clayton. "

"Ana, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti. "

Aku telah bekerja di Clayton sejak aku mulai di WSU. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Portland, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual - meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY (Do It Yourself).

Aku lebih mirip cewek yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Park Jimin. Kami sedang sibuk - itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Clayton senang melihatku.

"Yoongi-ya! aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. Aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"aku benar-benar senang melihatmu." Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

.

.

.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Jungkook mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya. Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan - lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Clayton. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan ... dia.

"kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Yoongi. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas. Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Jungkook tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya

"aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um ... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?" Aku memerah.

"aku rasa begitu." aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil. "Oh, ayolah, Yoongi - bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya."

Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku. Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan, Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"aku ragu, Yoongi. Ayolah - dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan wawancara ini padamu di menit terakhir, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik"

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu - cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh - benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali" dia mendengus. Aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu" Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Yoongi, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu." Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Jungkook jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Park Jimin lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Jungkook dan sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Jungkook sudah lama pergi tidur.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin. Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur.

Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata abu-abu.

.

.

.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Clayton. Jungkook sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci. Aku menelepon ibuku di Seoul untuk tanya kabar, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin - ibuku dan segala usaha bisnis baru.

Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ia akan tertarik hal baru minggu depan. Dia membuatku khawatir. Aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Younghwa - suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih tua - mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Younghwa tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoongi-ya?" Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

" Yoongi-ya? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?"

Wow ... bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Yoongi-ya, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Younghwa" Seperti biasa?, Mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Junsu, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan nama belakangku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Junsu tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Junsu adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Jumat malam, Jungkook dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama - kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kita, pekerjaan kita, dan dari koran mahasiswa - ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Berdiri di depan pintu kita Hoseok teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Hoseok! senang melihatmu!" aku pelukannya dengan singkat. "Masuklah"

Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di WSU, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku. Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami jadi berteman sejak itu. Kita tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Junsu dan Ayah Hoseok berdua berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik. Hoseok sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Hoseok memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat. "Jangan bilang - kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu minggu depan" godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Portland akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa - selamat" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Jungkook juga ikut senang.

"Hoseok! aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Tidak ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Hoseok terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah. "Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Jungkook.

Hoseok dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia cakep dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Jungkook sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah - aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang pas, yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku, kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya aku jadi ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi.

Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu. 'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku. TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park ? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, kan?

Aku mengamati Hoseok membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt ,bahu dan otot, kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, Hoseok cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan: kita hanya berteman. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Hoseok mendongak dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanngan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Clayton, John dan Patrick - dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu. Dan kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Clayton memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bekalku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas ... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan abu-abu berani Park Jimin yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung. "Miss Min. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan memakai sweater rajutan warna krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Park" bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"aku berada di daerah sekitar sini" katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Min" Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat ... atau semacam itu. Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. Aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan - dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Clayton. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

" Yoongi. Namaku Yoongi," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Park ?"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata abu-abunya dingin tapi juga geli. Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang. Sadarlah, Min Yoongi.

Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah. "Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Miss Min," katanya. aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri - kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Dengan jantung hampir mencekikku - karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku - aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Mengapa dia di Portland? Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Clayton? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan - mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam - datang pikiran itu: dia ingin bertemu kau.

Tidak mungkin! aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ini ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendangnya keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Portland untuk bisnis?" aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Yoongi!

"aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Itu berpusat di Vancouver. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat? Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku. "Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Clayton. Apa akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket. "Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip? "Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku. Apakah aku itu lucu? berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu.

"Selotip di lorong dekorasi." Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkonsentrasi keras. Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku? aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun - kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata kedepan Min Yoongi!

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami.

Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya. "Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Park Jimin berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa, Aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" suaraku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." aku menunduk kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami ... benang ... tali kabel ... " aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami." Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari tatapan panas abu-abunya padaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Mr. Park." Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Yoongi?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali.

Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Ana, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! kau adalah kesukaanku! Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris." Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" aku harus keluar dari subjek ini - jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan?"

Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?" Dia mengangguk, mata abu-abunya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," katanya datar.

Aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?" Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ... pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyeamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"aku tidak menulis, Jungkook yang melakukannya. Nona Jeon. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis. Jungkook sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi" aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara - akhirnya, topik percakapan normal.

"Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Park Jimin mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?" Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini.

Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin ... " ia berhenti.

"kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi.

Jungkook akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. aku menolak pemikiran itu - semuanya tolol, konyol ... "Jungkook akan senang - jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer."

Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru. Oh. Park Jimin kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Jungkook akan sangat senang.

"Yoongi!" Jackson telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Clayton. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Princeton, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Park."

Park Jimin mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya. Jackson selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh dimana aku memiliki dengan Park Jimin yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal-Jackson. Jackson memeluk keras membuatku terkejut.

" Yoongi, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Jackson, apa kabar? kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Yoongi, sangat baik" Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Jackson, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya. Ketika aku melirik Park Jimin, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata abu-abunya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain - seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Jackson, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Park Jimin. Aku menyeret Jackson ke bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Jackson, ini adalah Park Jimin. Mr. Park, ini adalah Jackson Wang. Saudaranya memiliki tempat ini."

Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"aku sudah kenal Jackson sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Princeton mempelajari administrasi bisnis" Aku mengoceh ... Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Wang" Park Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. Park Jimin," Jackson membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu - bukan Park Jimin? Park Jimin dari Enterprises Holdings" Jackson dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik. Park Jimin memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sapai pada matanya.

"Wow - apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

" Yoongi sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Wang. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya ... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Jackson.

"Sampai nanti, Yoongi."

"Tentu, Jackson." aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Ada lagi, Mr. Park ?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial ... apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya? Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga dolar." Aku melirik Park Jimin, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata abu-abunya intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Yoongi." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?"

Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh - dan Yoongi, aku senang Nona Jeon tidak bisa melakukan wawancara."

Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi. Oke - aku menyukainya.

Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Jungkook dan mengatur sesi foto besok.

 **TBC**

Note : **Hmm dengan ini aku juga mau mengumumkan bahwa aku akan sedikit hiatus :( maaf karna sebentar lagi lebaran aku bakal sibuk dirumah dan setelah lebaran aku bakal disibukkan sama beberapa event hingga akhir tahun. Tapi akan kuusahakan update sebisa aku tapi yaa gak sesering sekarang ini yaa huhu**

 **So ,review gengsss. Semakin banyak review yang masuk semakin semangat aku mencuri waktu ditengah kesibukan mahasiswa akhir ini buat update hihiw**

 **Paypay**

 **And Mohon maaf lahir bathin yaaa**


End file.
